


accidental confessions

by beta_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, blushy iwa-chan, i'm not v creative with titles haha, oh pls ignore the title, sick Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_writer/pseuds/beta_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahh, okay then. Bye Iwa-chan! I love you!"</p><p>"Goodbye, Tooru. I love you too." Iwaizumi said casually, putting his phone away.</p><p>He turned around, only to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa wiggling their eyebrows.</p><p>"Declaring your love right before practice, huh?" Makki asked smugly, and Iwaizumi raised his brows. "Never thought you'd be the romantic type, Iwaizumi."</p><p>"What the hell are you going on about?"</p><p>—x—</p><p>In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi accidentally say "I love you" at the end of a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental confessions

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: english isn't my native language so please just ignore the grammar mistakes haha
> 
> also this is my first fic in a while so woo! hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *edit: i fixed a typo!! whoopsie  
> edit2: i deleted the extra spaces! also omg 300+ kudos yall are too nice ;u;

" _But Iwa-chaaan!_ " Oikawa whined from the other end of the call, dragging out that dumb nickname he gave Iwaizumi ages ago, " _I_ need _to watch the movie! I need it like I need air!_ "

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You're sick, Shittykawa. I don't think it's a good idea to go the cinema to watch a movie when you're practically _dying_."

" _But Iwa-chaaaaan!_ " Oikawa protested. " _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-cha_ —"

" _No_." Iwaizumi answered sternly. Dealing with a sick Tooru is  _much_ worse than dealing with ordinary Tooru.

The other end went silent for a while, and Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief. And for a very brief second, Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa had finally given up.

Oh, Iwaizumi thought wrong.

" _Iwaaa-chaaaaaaaaan!_ " Oikawa's voice slowly escalated by the second, and Iwaizumi had to resist the very, very strong urge to throw his phone away.

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oikawa, look," he started, genuine worry laced into his voice. "I care about you—a _lot_. And I want you to feel better as soon as possible. Please, Tooru. _Please_ get some rest."

Hearing the genuine worry in Hajime's voice had made Oikawa's breath hitch. Then, Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa sigh from the other end.

" _I'm sorry, Hajime. I'll get some rest. I promise._ " Oikawa said seriously, and a small smile graced Iwaizumi's face. It was a bit strange to hear Oikawa talk so seriously when Iwaizumi's so used to his high-pitched whining.

"Thanks, Tooru." Iwaizume said softly, and he could hear Tooru hum in reply.

" _Oh!_ " Oikawa started, before being cut off by a cough, " _Is practice about to begin?_ " he quickly added.

"Yeah, we're about to start in a bit, actually."

" _Ahh, okay then. Bye Iwa-chan! I love you!_ "

"Goodbye, Tooru. I love you too." Iwaizumi said casually as the call ended, quickly slipping his phone away into his pocket.

He picked up his bag and turned around, only to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiling smugly, both of them wiggling their eyebrows.

"Declaring your love _right_ before practice, huh?" Makki asked smugly, and Iwaizumi raised his brows. "Never thought you'd be the romantic type, Iwaizumi."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Iwaizumi asked— _demanded_ , glaring at Makki.

Matsukawa sighed, looking exasperated. "I know you're dense as shit—Oikawa won't stop whining about it—but think back to what you just said, Iwaizumi," he explained slowly, as if talking too fast will confuse Iwaizumi.

And so Iwaizumi did. He remembers talking about "Mr. Refreshing" with Oikawa, then talking about movies, then talking about the movie Oikawa desperately wants to see—what was it called? He needs to watch it with Tooru later—and then Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa, telling him to go get some rest.

That's it. There's nothing out of the ordinary.

"I... I don't understand," Iwaizumi said, looking up at Makki and Matsun. "We just talked about the same old things, nothi—"

And then it hit him.

 _Tooru_ had said "I love you" earlier.

And _Hajime_ said "I love you too".

 _Oh fuck_ , Iwaizumi thought, feeling his face burn. He'd just confessed— _accidentally_ —to his long time crush and best friend, _Oikawa Tooru_ , over the phone, and while said best friend was _sick_.

This is _definitely_ not how Iwaizumi wanted his confession to go.

Sensing their best friend in distress, Hanamaki quickly said, "Well, we'll go ahead and start practice. You just stay out here and fix up your love life, lover boy," and Mattsun snickered, walking away with Hanamaki right next to him.

"Come join practice whenever you're done sorting things out with your boyfriend!" Mattsun called over his shoulder, and the flustered glare he got from Iwaizumi was totally worth it.

Iwaizumi leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down until he reached the ground. _Shit, what am I gonna do?_ he thought, putting his face in his hands. He really  _wants_ to call Oikawa—but he also really _doesn't_ want to.

 _Should I call him ba_ — _?_

His phone rang.

Iwaizumi never answered a call so quickly in his entire life.

" _Oh my God Iwa-chan! I'm so so so so so SO sorry! Please don't hate me! I know yo_ —"

"Shut up, Tooru," Iwaizumi cut him off roughly, sighing.

He took a deep breath.

"I—"

" _I meant it._ " Oikawa said before Iwaizumi could say anything. " _...I-I meant what I said, Hajime. I... I really do_ —"

"I know, Tooru. Trust me, I know," Iwaizumi cut him off quickly, not wanting the other to say it over the phone. "I meant it too."

Both of them went silent.

" _You..._ " Oikawa started quietly, and— _God_ , it broke Hajime's heart to hear how he sounded so _fragile_ and _so scared_ , " _You do?_ "

It took a while for Hajime to find his voice. "I... Y-yeah. I do. I really, really do."

It went silent again.

Until, all of a sudden, an ear-piercing screech cut through the silence like a _knife_.

" _OH MY GOD IWA-CHAN! I'M SO SO HAPPY!_ " Oikawa screamed and Iwaizumi smiled fondly, imagining—sick—Oikawa in his pyjamas running around happily. " _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_ —"

"Calm down, Tooru," Iwaizumi laughs wholeheartedly, and he's happy. _Genuinely happy_.

" _How do you expect me to calm down, Hajime?!_ " Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi laughs even more. " _Can you please skip practice?! I... I need to see you._ "

Iwaizumi's laughter stopped abruptly, "I don't know Tooru, I don't know if I can—"

"Iwaizumi," the coach called out and Iwaizumi immediately froze in his spot. He ignored the confused " _Hajime?_ " coming from his phone and he nearly jumped when a warm hand appeared on his shoulder.

"You can go skip practice today. Hanamaki and Matsukawa told me Oikawa's sick, and that he's most likely alone at home. I know you can take care of him since you're practically his—"

" _THANK YOU, COACH!_ " Iwaizumi bowed, and in less than a second he's sprinting to the Oikawa residence.

"—boyfriend," the coach finished. He sighed and shook his head. " _Young love,_ " he muttered as he walked in the gym.

* * *

Bursting in the house—not literally though, he's close to the Oikawa family but he still remembers his manners—he ran up to Tooru's bedroom and slammed the door open.

" _SHITTYKAWAAA!_ " Hajime yelled and Tooru _shrieked_.

The older of the two immediately walked closer to the bed where Tooru was and grabbed him by his collar.

" _I love you,_ " he says softly and kisses him _square_ in the mouth.

And Tooru's reaction to the kiss was almost instant—long, slender fingers went up and placed themselves on the nape of Hajime's neck, and Hajime's hands went straight to his waist.

Hajime sighed into the kiss. Tooru's lips were soft and smooth, a contrast to Iwaizumi's dry ones. Despite that—and the fact that _Tooru's still sick_ —it was perfect.

Pulling away, Hajime slowly put his forehead against Tooru's. The latter caressed Hajime's face with one of his hands, making Hajime lean into the touch.

"Since when?" they both asked in unison, causing them to laugh.

"Since that time we went stargazing in sixth grade," Iwaizumi said, his cheeks turning into a light shade of pink. "I-I realized how pretty you were. I also realized how much it'd suck to lose you, and how I care about you..." he trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

"Awww, Iwa-chan! I didn't know a brute like you could be so cute!" Tooru cooed, and Hajime just laughed it off this time.

"What about you?" Hajime asked.

"Ahh, remember when a girl confessed to you in middle school?" Tooru asked, recalling the memory, and Hajime nodded.

"I... I felt jealous, but then I realized that you're _not_ supposed to feel jealous when somebody confesses to your friend—you're supposed to feel _happy_ for them instead." Tooru laughed awkwardly.

"And that's when I realized I kinda like you more than a friend, and it just grew since then, I guess." he finished lamely, and now it was his turn to look away.

Hajime softly grabbed Tooru's chin with his hand, making the other look at him.

"I'm glad you turned down that girl's confession, honestly," Tooru admitted, giving Hajime a cheeky smile and Hajime laughed at him.

"As selfish as always," Hajime said and Tooru gasped over dramatically.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" the brunet yelled, lightly slapping Hajime on his shoulder.

Hajime chuckled, slowly leaning in, "But you love me."

" _Hell yeah I do._ " Tooru whispered, leaning in and sealing the kiss.

 

 

 

 

"You do realize that you kissed a sick person, right Iwa-chan?"

"If I end up being sick tomorrow, I blame you, Shittykawa."

" _Rude!_ Rude, Iwa-chan!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but no iwaoi fic is complete without oikawa saying "rude/mean iwa-chan!"


End file.
